1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projection head lamp assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a projection head lamp assembly for a vehicle, which has a rapid operation response property during shifting between low beams and high beams.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle head lamps, which are also called vehicle headlights, are illumination lamps that emit light in the front direction of the vehicle in which the vehicle travels. The head lamps require brightness enough to enable a driver to verify obstacles that are one hundred meters ahead on a road at night.
A head lamp assembly in the related art (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-110213), as illustrated in FIG. 5, includes a bulb 22, a reflector 24 supporting the bulb 22 and reflecting light irradiated from the bulb 22 in the front direction, and a lens 28 connected to the front of the reflector 24 by a holder 26.
Such a head lamp assembly is constructed to shill light irradiated from the bulb 22 to low beam or high beam through an operation of a shield unit that is provided inside the head lamp assembly.
The shield unit includes a rotating pin 36, and a shield 32 rotating around the rotating pin 36. The shield 32 is rotated according to a straight movement of a solenoid 42 to make the light irradiated from the bulb 22 to the low beam or the high beam.
Specifically, at an initial state where the solenoid 42 does not operate, the shield 32 makes the light irradiated from the bulb 22 be shifted to the low beam state, while if the solenoid 42 moves straight in the front direction, the shield 32 is rotated to the front around the rotating pin 36 to make the light be shifted to the high beam state.
At this time, the position of an upper end 32A of the shield 32 becomes an important position that determines the light distribution according to the rule, and in the above-described structure in the related art, the position of the shield 32 becomes unstable.
This is because since the solenoid 42 has a structure that rotates the shield 32 by pushing a lower end of the shield 32 rather than a structure that rotates the shield 32 by directly rotating the rotating pin 36, the operation distance between the shield 32 and the solenoid 42 is long and thus the position of the shield 32 is varied to cause the unstable operability. Further, although it is required that the operation of the shield 32 is performed in an instant (0.4 second), the structure in the related art has limitations in obtaining an instantaneous speed of the shield 32.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.